


Purple Orbs

by slowmo_waitwot



Series: Scarefest Challenge 2015 [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowmo_waitwot/pseuds/slowmo_waitwot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 2nd: Minecraft Survival AU: Don’t look at them in eye, they were told. Person A is alone in the forest and their eyes lock with the purple eyes of an Enderman. Is it too late or can they out run the beast?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Orbs

Now, Gavin was more than scared, and for the right reasons. He was in the forest near Achievement City, going for a little practice with his new bow. 

Didn't expect to find an Enderman, for how rare they are. No one has ever seen one near Achievement City, but Ryan had before from his last visit to RooVille. Said you must avoid looking into their eyes, for they can hypnotize you if you so much as catch their gaze. 

So, in a sense of mistakes that Gavin makes, this has to be one of the biggest. He heard a static like sound in the distance, but ignored it. Well, up until the static noise was so close to Gavin that his head hurt from the sound.

Looking down from the branches, he saw a creature with skin dark as night. His eyes looked at him like purple galaxies that spun beautifully.

He was entranced with the eyes of the creature, and felt his soul lift away. Frightened, he was stuck staring.

A stick cracked in the proximity of them, and soon Michael appeared from the shadows. His bear skin on, red paint coated his cheeks, his diamond sword in his hands. 

Michael ran at the beast, breaking the eye contact that Gavin and the creature had. Gavin finally rose his bow and aimed a shot. Shooting the arrow, it stuck in one of the beautiful eyes. 

Michael took the opportunity to raise his sword and slay the Enderman.

When it was killed, Michael spoke.

"You fucking idiot. You looked in his eyes!"

"They were so beautiful, I.. I couldn't stop my damn self."

"Whatever, let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
